The Sound of Silence
by WellHereWeGoAgain
Summary: Blaine Anderson, hazel eyed, curly-haired, homosexual, mute, guy pushed his way through the biting New York chill. Today was particularly bitter and Blaine was ridiculously under prepared in his maroon colored scarf and light black coat. He quickly pushed himself through the crowd into the first place he could take refuge. Mute!Blaine fiction. Rated M for mature themes.


**AN: So hello everyone! Sam I am and yes I like green eggs and ham. I've been in love with mute!Blaine fics for awhile now and this image has just been driving my head insane for months now. This chapter is pretty much a test drive to see if I'll actually have the patience to write the rest. Remember that I feed off reviews and if you do so you get cookies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any sexy men in this fic unless I clearly state so. Glee is not mine. The only thing I claim are my words and a certain someone at the end of this fic. Read along young travelers.**

* * *

Today you'd never expect life to be so vibrant and colorless at the same time. There's always some sort of hustle and bustle that you'd believe that there is nothing outside of your own little bubble. You'd always believe that if the world lit up for you, it lit up for everyone else and if your mind turned to a drab shade of gray everyone would follow in your footsteps. The plain and simple fact is that life is not definite. Not defined by simplicities of colors or emotions or anything else for that matter.

Today, many people aren't bothered to look around and see the truth. No matter what happens to you, a life is measured by the ability to pertain what you do and feel, thus measuring how lived a life is.

A simple step taken is another point to lead you to something great and strong. Something completely breathtaking and mind consuming almost like being punched in the gut.

The plain and simple fact of it all is that life is just this, simple, complex, and every instance in between, always to leave even the cleverest of men guessing.

Sadly though, everything must be classified among things and that classification can result in a major down fall.

* * *

Blaine Anderson, hazel eyed, curly-haired, homosexual, mute, guy pushed his way through the biting New York chill. Today was particularly bitter and Blaine was ridiculously under prepared in his maroon colored scarf and light black coat. He quickly pushed himself through the crowd into the first place he could take refuge.

The coffee shop was small, probably only crowded because of New York winter. Blaine made his way up to the counter and ordered a medium drip before making his way to the only seat available in the back corner.

It was a small cramped corner booth but Blaine hardly even noticed. The coffee shop, appropriately named The CoZ Corner, was one of those shops that advertised live music. Up front on the small make shift stage was a beautiful man with piercing eyes Blaine couldn't identify under a simple color.

The man was singing a soft melody into the microphone that Blaine instantly recognized as, Come Back Home by Two Door Cinema Club. The hazel eyed man was absolutely entranced and was probably clapping the loudest out of anyone when the man finished his song.

"Hello everyone," he crooned in the softest, most captivating voice Blaine had ever heard. "My name is Kurt Hummel for those of you that just walked in." If Blaine could just swoon over a name, it was probably Kurt's a melodious ring filling his ears.

Blaine remained captivated in his seat until the end of his set, hazel eyes shining in near adoration. People had been filtering in and out all night, until it was down to a few people. He had given up all ideas to leave and had texted Quinn that he got caught in the weather.

* * *

The hazel eyed man stood up to leave and nearly made it to the door when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder.

He jumped a little before turning around to see the beautiful boy had been the one to tap his shoulder, "Uhm hi." He appeared nervous, which Blaine found absolutely endearing for such a confident seeming man. "I normally don't just walk up to people but I saw you stayed for my entire set and I just wanted to thank you."

Blaine smiles and pulls out his phone quickly typing out a message in the notepad, "It was really my pleasure. You're actually quite good."

Kurt blushed for a second reading the note on the small screen before turning up to look at Blaine, confusion etched onto his facial features.

Blaine frowned at the chestnut haired man. All the amazing ones had to be prejudiced or straight, "I was born mute." He turned it to Kurt looked away from him. If anything he hoped not to see the pity that he always saw in everyone's eyes.

Kurt only frowned before tilting Blaine's chin up to look at him, with a soft smile. He carefully signed a hesitant, "Hello. My name is Kurt. I couldn't help but notice you watching my set. I wanted to thank you." He held out his hand as Blaine stared in awe and slowly signed back, "My name is Blaine. Anytime."

* * *

Slowly, they managed to make their way back to the corner booth, talking until closing time around 9 pm. Blaine kept his phone in the center of the table and Kurt spoke softly occasionally letting out a soft melodious laugh.

"So you really went to nationals with your schools glee club?" Blaine typed out. Kurt smiled softly, as if reminiscing a time long ago. "Yeah. I mean we won Nationals. I bet somewhere you could still find the extravaganza that is," He paused and recited with perfect memory, "30% of the numbers having to be vintage."

Blaine chuckled and stared straight into his decidedly glasz eyes, "I bet you were amazing." He typed out without even looking down. "If tonight was any indicator, I bet you stole the show." Kurt chuckled and proceeded to tell him about the entire competition, going into long detail about how Rachel had most of the solo's and Tina's freak out.

They spoke about anything and everything. Blaine's absolute love for the piano, Kurt's long struggles with public school, their experiences with homophobia, and anything that came to mind.

The conversation eventually led to Blaine slyly typing, "So how many sickles will it take to get your number?" Kurt burst out laughing and typed seven digits into the phone. Blaine grinned ear to ear, typing back, "That's quite a lot of money there Kurt." To be replied by Kurt hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

In all honesty, when it came closing time Blaine felt beyond sad. He'd never felt as close to someone as he did Kurt. Sure it was stupid and probably completely ridiculous but that was life right? It's all completely unexpected.

They part with a giddy smile and Blaine waves shyly at him as he makes his way out the door.

He slowly pulls his phone from his pocket and sends Kurt a short message, "Goodnight Kurt Hummel. May the odds forever be in your favor."

What Blaine didn't know was the way Kurt sat a block away, staring at the same text and breaking down into tears. If only the beautiful boy without a voice could see. If only he had made one mention to the fact that he was already with someone, someone that made his life a living hell everyday, someone he feared to leave everyday, Blaine probably would have done everything in his power to protect him but fear ruled his life, mind numbing fear that kept him from replying.

Kurt returned home in silence, prepared for the worst.


End file.
